(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for a wiring, a wiring using the composition, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display using the wiring and a manufacturing method thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, wirings of semiconductor devices or displays are designed to transmit signals without delay and not to be easily opened.
In order to prevent the opening of wirings, it is suggested that the wirings have a multi-layered structure. However, this structure requires several etch process steps using different etchants.
In order to prevent delay or distortion of signals, materials having low resistivity such as aluminum or aluminum alloy are generally used. However, since the physical or chemical properties of the aluminum or aluminum alloy are not good, that is, the aluminum or aluminum alloy is easily oxidized and easily broken, process steps for compensating for the poor physical properties such as anodic oxidation process are required. Furthermore, there is a problem that the contact property between aluminum or aluminum alloy and ITO, e.g. when used for a transparent electrode of a liquid crystal display, is bad.
In the meantime, wirings for a liquid crystal become narrow since liquid crystal display are moving to a higher resolution. However, since the wiring should have limited resistance, the thickness of the wiring becomes larger. Therefore, the wiring gives large stress to a substrate for a liquid crystal display, and the stress becomes larger as the size of the substrate becomes larger.